openarenafandomcom-20200216-history
Manual
Open Arena Gamer's Manual *''We should leave out the troubleshooting part - that changes too often between the different versions'' *''There should also be a OpenArena community manual, where the following things are explained: What means ctf, noob, gg, rofl ...?; What is a clan?; What is a wiki?...'' *''To make the wiki editing and reading more manageable (and after a certain length limit the wiki page would have shown a warning) this page has been cut up into subpage sections. For a long one page version of it check "/Print version".'' *''For developers see OpenArena Developers Manual'' *''Warning : some graphic contents of the game is not for children.'' Quickstart After installing the game start it with start/programs/OpenArena/OpenArena (in windows) typing /usr/games/openarena, or just openarena if /usr/games is in your $PATH, at a a shell (in linux) or double-clicking it's icon (Mac OS X). Click at "Multiplayer". On the "Arena Servers" menu change "Server: Local" to "Server: Internet" . A list of open games should appear. Turn "Show Full" and "Show Empty" off. Click on one of the games, press "Fight!" and you are ready to play! IF you don't want to play the game online click on "Single Player", then chose if to start one of the tier's match against bots or starting a new game clicking on the "skirmish" button. What is open arena OpenArena is an open-source content package for Quake III Arena licensed under the GPL, effectively creating a free stand-alone game. You do not need Quake III Arena to play this game. Installing OpenArena Windows: download the windows installer from one of the mirrors, then double-click on the .exe file and follow the on-screen instructions. Linux: read the FAQ and Installation. Mac OS X: download the Linux tarball from one of the mirrors, double-click it to extract the "oaxxx" folder, download the on-site Mac OS X engine, double-click it to extract the disk image, mount the disk image double-clicking it and drop the "ioquake3" application in the Linux's folder. if you want you can also trash every thing that is in the folder except the "baseoa" folder. Basic information User Interface * /Game menus * /Heads up Display Gameplay * /Gamemodes * /Medals * /Items * /Weapons * /Map elements Starting to play * /Controls * /Characters * /Community Starting a Game Server Execute the OpenArena dedicated server binary, called openarena_ded in Fedora. If you have a "headless" system which you SSH to, you might want to use a command like: nohup openarena_ded options > openarena.log & The nohup command will fork the rest of the command off and it will persist after you logout. The output will be dumped to "openarena.log" wherever you execute the command. Note you can also use the '<' to issue commands from a file. The ampersand will put it to the background. Some server scripts to use with 'exec' command would be useful here. consideration for the internet (eg port forwarding) security concerns? making the game less violent Type this in the console (pull it down with the ~ key): /com_blood 0 Advanced information * /Console Commands * /Techniques * /Demos